Olaf's Last Rant
Olaf's Last Rant was a rant of Olaf Tutchenko before he died of heart attack the next morning right when the World War II ended. The rant was about Felix Steiner disobeying his order which made the Nazi Germany lose the war (they would've had lost it anyway) and it continued into taunts and insults from Olaf to his cabinet and closest generals. In a sense, the rant was a part of a collection of his last words and is indeed so famous that it has its very own page, here, on this marvellous Wiki. The Rant The entire event took place during 29 April 1959 (in real life it would on 21 April, 1945), in the military bunker of the Nazi Germany briefing with a lot of generals and Olaf's closest pals. Hans Abel informs that the enemy has broken through a wide front, while in the background, Lobs Takadashi enters. Ivan Chernobov can briefly be seen. Abel also informs the other suburbs of Berlin to be under attack, pointing at a map of Europe around the Berlin area. Olaf just smiles assures that Felix Steiner's assault will bring it under control, easily. His statement evokes dead silence in the entire room or possibly bunker. Hans attempts to explain the risky situation, but falters in great fear, leaving Otto Randous to break the news that Steiner couldn't get enough soldiers to ward off the Soviet troops. Visibly upset and becoming angry as his smile frowns, Olaf tells everyone to leave the room except Generals Felix Vasilyovich, Randous, Abel, and Hermann Lektorian, and after the last person closes the door behind him, Olaf immediately flies into a rage, where he states that Steiner's attack was an order and how can he dare to disobey an order he gives. Outside, everyone listens, and Gerda cries, either because she is scared of the Fuhrer's wrath, the fact that they lost the war, or both. Tutchenko declares that the military has been lying to him from the very beginning; everyone had, even the SS! As he rants that the four generals are all cowards, Lektorian tells him that he shan't allow him to insult the soldiers, but Olaf would have none of that and he continues that they are failures, traitors, cowards and scum of the German people! Hermann declares that Olaf's accusations are outrageous, but Olaf ignores him yet again and says how they are not the shred of honour they propose to be, throws down his pencil at the map, and yells: "Sie ist ohne Ehre!" (literally meaning: "The army leadership ist without honour"). Continuing the rannity rant, Olaf goes on about how years at a military academy have only taught his generals how to hold a knife and fork, assuming they only ate there at the cafeteria and how the military has hindered his plans from the very, VERY beginning, even Wilhelm Hillmor' SS! Around this time, Eva arrives at the hallway outside, listening to the rants and Gerda cries even harder as Traudl tries to confront her to a battle of Mortal Kombat. Meanwhile, Tutchenko clutches his fist and accuses the military of putting every obstacle in his way, and even goes as far as saying that he should've executed and gassed his high officials like Joe Valirover did during the Great Purge back in the Soviet Union. Sitting down in his chair, all exhausted, he continues to talk about how he never attended an academy, yet managed to conquer Europe all by himself "Zee life I lived! I conquered Europe all bah muhself!". He calls the army leadership traitors and cowards who had betrayed him since the beginning along with the SS and that they will pay with their own blood! Outside, Traudl still tries to have Gerda fight her, while Eva looks on all in shock from the background as does Lobs. Olaf realises the war has been lost, but tells his men that he will not leave Berlin, and that he'd rather stay until the end and shoot himself like a madman. The rant ends with Olaf telling his generals, with tears running down his eyes; "do whatever you like." Tutchenko then leaves the planning room and stares widely into his fireplace in another room, probably in shock over what just happened. Transcript *HANS ABEL: The enemy has managed to break the front in a broad formation. By broad I do not mean as a woman, mind you. In the south, the opponent plus proponent has taken over Zossen and pushes on to Stahnsdorf, both located in our beautiful Deutschland. The enemy now operates on the northern outskirts between Frohnau and Pankow, logically... Und in the east the enemy has reached the line of Lichtenberg, Mahlsdorf and Kahrlshorst, y'know. *OLAF TUTCHENKO: Lol, Steiner's attack will bring it under control. *ABEL: Mein Führer... Steiner... *RANDOUS: Steiner could not mobilise enough men for the said attack. Sry, b0ss. *TUTCHENKO: The following men will stay: Vasilyovich, Randous, Abel und Lektorian. (Everyone else leave the room.) Das was an order! Steiner's attack was an order! Who do you zink you are, disobeying an order zat I give!? So zis is what it has come to?! Zee military has been lying to me! I knew it! Everyone has been lying to me, even zee SS! Our generals are nothing more but a bunch of loser-ish, faithless cowards! *LEKTORIAN: Mein Führer, ich cannot allow you to insult the generals- *OLAF: Zey are nuffin' but COWARDS, TRAITORS UND FAILURES!!! *LEKTORIAN: Mein Führer, zis is outrageous! *OLAF: No, our generals are the SCUM of zee Deutschen Volkes! NOT A SHRED OF HONOUR!!!! Zey call zeemselves generals, spending years at a military academy just to learn how to use a knife and fork! For years zee military has hindered my plans! I should've had foreseen it! Es has put every obstacle in muh way! Wat I should have done... WAS TO HAVE ALL THE HIGH-RANKING OFFICERS LIQUIDATED AS VALIROVER DID! (Olaf sits back down) Ich never attended an academy... Zee life I lived! I have managed to conquer Europe all by muhself. Verräter... (Traitors) I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED UND DECEIVED FROM ZEE VERY BEGINNING! What a monstrous betrayal by the German people!!! But all of those traitors will pay! WITH ZEIR OWN BLOOD THEY WILL PAY!! THEY WILL DROWN IN ZEIR OWN BLUT!!! BUT I... SHAN'T!!! (After a few mins) Mein commands... have fallen on deaf ears. Under zis crappy circumstances... I am no longer able to lead. It is all over. Der Krieg… ist verloren. Zee war... ist lost. But gentlemen, if you think that because of this I will leave Berlin, you are very much mistaken, I would rather blow my own dam brains out. (Looks sadly to the floor) Do whatever you wish. Trivia *Although Olaf Tutchenko clearly asked for just Vasilyovich, Randous, Abel and Lektorian to remain in the room, Ivan Ernst Reinhern and Hermann Tarrer also remain, but Olaf ignored them. Category:Events Category:Ideas Category:Event Category:!